Traditionally, an anti-lock brake system, also referred to as a braking force distribution control system is terminated when the system recognizes that a vehicle speed is sufficiently low, i.e., the vehicle speed is slow enough as to not require braking force distribution control system as it comes to a stop. At this point, the braking force distribution control system may be terminated when a brake switch is turned off (from on). Alternatively, a pressure increase pulse is sent for a predetermined number of times n or more than n in a pressure increase mode of a braking force distribution control system. However, when a driver is pumping the brakes, the brake pedal is repeatedly applied and released. Accordingly, the brake switch may not be turned off resulting in continued use of the braking force distribution control system even though the vehicle speed is sufficiently low such that the system should be terminated.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the objective of this invention is to optimize the timing of terminating braking force distribution control system by sensing the shifting of the vehicle load from front to rear wheels on the basis of the estimated deceleration of front and rear wheels.